[unreadable] [unreadable] After surgery, a short-term change in mental status (delirium) is frequent complication that is under- recognized and can affect patient's long-term ability to live at home. This study uses state-of-the-art brain imaging to compare long-term brain changes in patients with and without delirium after surgery. If the hypotheses are confirmed, this will alter our fundamental understanding of delirium as a short-term disorder and future studies can use imaging to prevent, identify, and treat delirium. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]